Tis a Gift
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Hermione's attempts to be forgotten on her birthday fail but she may just be in for the birthday surprise of her life. SSHG.
1. Harmony

**Harmony**

The Chief Editor of _The Muggle Way_, Wizarding Britain's third highest selling magazine, after _Playwitch _and _Witch Weekly_, sat quietly at her desk, deciding on the next article her new apprentice should write. She chewed the end of her quill and stared out the window to the banks of the Thames.

She smiled as she watched a family throw bread to the ducks. It was a peaceful day in London and she felt completely content with her life.

Suddenly, and with much noise, any hope she had of being left alone in her office on a Sunday was rudely crushed.

* * *

**So, children, this is what I do when I'm not updating my stories on ffnet. I'm writing drabbles for GrangerSnape100 over on LJ. It's a great group and if you're looking for an easy way to crank out a few hundred words for inspiring challenges, I highly recommend it. However, be prepared to get obsessive about writing something every week and neglecting your other fics.**

**This particular series was for the 'truth or dare' challenge, suggested by me. If you'd like to read my other drabbles, you can go to grangersnape100 and find the tag entries for aussiemozzie.  
**


	2. Chaos

**Chaos**

"Tonks!" A hushed but decidedly annoyed whisper followed the crash of one of the office wastepaper baskets.

With a smile, the authoress swiveled around in her chair. She knew that Tonks and Ginny would appear soon, but she didn't expect she'd also see Luna and three of her work colleagues, Sandra, Mini, and the ever-adorable Geoffrey.

"SURPRISE!!!" Then six out of tune people began singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR HEEEERRMIIIIONEEEE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!"

And while Hermione was busy laughing, Tonks and Ginny grabbed her arms and frog-marched her to the nearest pub.


	3. Friendship

**Friendship**

Hermione had never been much of a drinker. Unfortunately, her friends knew this and easily plied her with drink upon drink, asking the cute bartender to mix drinks that logically should have used up his entire collection of alcohol, and then topped it all off with flaming shots.

Hermione didn't stand a chance.

And then they broke out the Veritiserum. The quietest of them all, Loony Luna, had suggested it.

"Hermione," her ethereal voice had Josh the bartender captivated, "Truth or dare?"

Afraid of what they might make her do, Hermione managed to answer, "Truth."

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"


	4. Truth

**Truth**

Hermione glared around, willing herself to resist but the potion was too much.

Geoffrey laughed and leaned in, his eyes a-glow with eagerness, curiosity, and Tequila.

"I hate you all…" Hermione leaned into the table, willing it to stop her falling out of her chair.

"IloveSeverusSnape."

"What's that, Hermione?" Ginny grinned.

"I bloody love Ssseverus Sthnape."

Three women gasped, Geoffrey clapped his hands together with glee, and Mini and Sandra smiled and asked Ginny and Tonks who that was.

"Her _old,"_

"S'not old!"

"_-greasy,"_

"No, s'not…" Hermione felt like crying.

"_Professor!"_

Three Muggles gasped, delighted. Hermione groaned and threw up.


	5. Dare

**Dare**

"Hermione, it's your turn again."

"Truth…" Hermione figured it couldn't get any worse than before.

"No, Hermione. You've already had that." Luna sensibly replied.

Mini nudged her. "It doesn't matter. She can choose."

Tonks leaned over. "Yes, but we don't _want_ her to." She winked as Mini's eyes widened.

"Fine. Dare."

Tonks leaned in, paused for effect, and whispered, "I dare you to kiss Severus Snape."

"S'okay…" Hermione pushed her chair back.

"You really will?" Ginny asked.

"Yesh…in ma' fantasies. Now, I shink I will go…home…."

Hermione wavered and Ginny rushed over to catch her, successfully apparating them both away.


	6. Reunion

**Reunion**

England's finest Potions Master catalogued the day's shipments in his storeroom. The small store in Coriander Lane was doing well, mostly through large hospital orders.

When a knock came, the shop owner pulled out his wand, unsure of what to expect. After all, it was Sunday.

He opened the door and peeked out from beneath a curtain of black hair.

"Good evening, Professor." With a shudder, he was reminded of his former days as a teacher.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He barked.

"Hermione has something to tell you." She pushed a girl, half obscured by her hair, towards him.


	7. Compulsion

**Compulsion**

"What is all this about?" The man stood up straighter and opened the door slightly more. He was in no mood for pranks.

Hermione glanced up at him, feeling a tug somewhere around her naval. "I love you, Severus Snape."

Before Severus could reply, she had reached up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted her lips upon his.

She smelled like hard liquor. Severus was disgusted… until the softness of her lips and the coconut scent to her hair assailed him, and he found himself pulling the girl into his arms, deepening the kiss.


	8. Shame

**Shame**

The spell broken, Hermione pulled back, her eyes widening in horror. She was still ensconced within his strong arms, his heavy lidded eyes stared back.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. They…they _dared_ me."

Severus tilted his head to one side. "Sorry?"

"You see, we were in the pub, and it's my birthday, and, well, first it was truth…"

Severus glanced around the street, noticing the red-haired weasel had disappeared and pulled Hermione inside with him before shutting the door.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat, a thousand gruesome possibilities racing around her mind.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry guys. I uploaded these chapters in the wrong order. Chapter 8 is supposed to be Shame, while 9 is Games. It's corrected now. Eep!**


	9. Games

**Games**

"I presume it was Wizard Truth or Dare otherwise you would have been sensible and stayed away."

Hermione nodded. She could have resisted. She could have _waited_ for the spell to wear off.

Hermione looked up when she heard a deep chuckle, and shivered as it reverberated down her spine.

"I'm sorry. Ginny brought me here and…it…I-"

Severus smirked. "You _like _me, Miss Granger?"

"Of course I don't… it was the bloody game."

"The spell only works if," Severus leaned in and lowered his voice, "somewhere _deep_ inside, you really _want_ it."

Hermione was glad he was holding her up.

* * *

**For those of you completely confused as to why a new chapter is an old one, I have to apologize. I was supposed to upload Games as chapter 9. Please go back to chapter 8 to read Shame which should have been there last time. I'm soooo sorry guys. Eep!**


	10. Bliss

**Bliss**

Hermione felt the effects of the alcohol disappear. The feeling of grogginess was rapidly being replaced by a strong sense of awareness. Her body tingled from head to toe as Severus ran his hand through her hair and nipped at her shoulder.

She wondered if perhaps her _friends _had slipped her one of the Weasley's daydream potions. She wouldn't be surprised.

Hermione gasped as she felt cold air touch her breast, and looked down just as heat flared between herself and Severus' hand. She moaned and pushed against him.

If it was a daydream, it was a damn good one.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you've enjoyed. I'm sure this summer I will update my other WIPs so you can stop throwing rocks at me. :)**


End file.
